


So small, So strong

by sburb_player



Series: Will you still love me when I'm gone? [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cancer, Disease, Other, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburb_player/pseuds/sburb_player
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your little brother has his fair share of fits like any other kid. However, they aren't about the same things. In the end, he's still the happiest kid you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So small, So strong

Karkat had grabbed a blanket and was curled up in his chair with his leapfrog. "No! I still had health left! This game is retarded!" he yelled. You heard a clatter and looked to find the game on the floor. "Karkat, pick it up please. We have to go soon. Mom'll be mad if you leave a mess!" you chided. Karkat crossed his arms and pouted. "The game is a little shit!" he complained. 

An angry mom walked in. "Karkat Vantas, what did you just say?" She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

 "I said the game is shit!" he answered. He returned his gaze furiously, and you wondered just where all of his courage came from. Maybe, it was from Dad's side. You wouldn't be one to know about him though. 

"There will be no cursing under my roof, understand?" She walked over and picked up the game. "Next time, you'll get punished." You know it was over when she said that. You'd been alive long enough to know that. You didn't exactly need twelve years to learn that. Apparently Karkat needed more than eight.

"But Kankri told me to say it!" he pointed accusingly in your direction. Now, the piercing eyes were on you. 

"Explain. Now." she ordered. You took a deep breath, knowing she wasn't going to be as merciful to you. 

"I didn't, Mom! You know that I'm the one who suggested swear jars in every class! I don't curse!" you argued. She was having none of it.

"So you're saying your little brother lied? I don't know why, but I can't believe that." Her foot started tapping. That was never a good thing.

"He's not a little angel you know! He called the game the r-word earlier!" you all but yelled. Karkat had a smug grin on his face.

"Karkat!" she warned. "You know how I feel about that word." 

"It doesn't mean anything when you are it!" he yelled. He throw off his blanket and ran into his room. Mom followed shortly after. 

You don't know what when on in there. It was a good fifteen minutes before they came back out. Karkat's eyes were puffy, but he was smiling. 

"Kankri, you better start getting ready." you nodded and went to your room to change. Soon you were ready and stepped back out. Karkat called out completely happy.

"Mom where's my wig?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head. Kind of a prequel to a larger fic I've been wanting to do.


End file.
